The Kidnapping
by bequietsherlock
Summary: Based when Walker's still around but Brendan doesn't know. Ste and Brendan are having a normal morning full of fluffiness and cuteness until the world gets tip upside down.
1. Chapter 1

** This story isn't very fluffy and cute, more dark and heartbreaking.**

** I hope you like it, comments and reviews would be great:)**

* * *

Ste was awoken by the quiet snore of Brendan, his bare chest raising up and down slowly which comforted him in a weird way. He turned over to look what time it was. 8AM, the kids were normally screaming for them to get up by now '_Daddy Brendan, Daddy wake up! Let's go to the park. Daddies get up!_' Where were they?

''Hey Bren?'' Ste whispered.

''Mhmm, what?'' Brendan whispered back not quite awaken from his slumber.

''Have the kids been in yet?''

''Not that i know of, least they haven't woke me up. Why?'' Now a little bit more awake.

''Their normally up by now.'' Ste said trying to hide the concern in his voice.

''I'm sure they'll be in bed, finally sleeping. What time is it anyway, Steven?'' His voice hoarse he was coming down with a cold.

''8AM'' Ste replied

''See it's not even that early.''

''Hm, i suppose. I'm just going to go check on them.'' Ste got up, went to get some trousers on. His scrawny chicken arms shining in the light that was peaking through the curtains. Brendan sat up squinting from the sun.

''Hey, you been working out? Your chicken arms aren't as...well, chicken-y?'' Brendan said jokingly.

''Ey shut up.'' Ste winked leaning over to give Brendan a soft kiss. His lips were warm and his moustache tinkled Ste's top lip. Brendan tickled Ste's underarm and Ste squirmed. He knew just where Ste was ticklish. Ste parted from the kiss, lifting up again and turned around. Brendan slapped that delicious bum and gave him a quick wink. Ste smiled.

''Steven, could you make me a jam sandwich and don't forget-'' He was cut off.

''Yeah yeah, seedless jam. I know.'' He smiled.

''Hm, i love you''

''Tell me something i don't know.'' He beamed. Brendan could hear him pottering around in the kitchen, could hear the jam pot and the knife scraping the butter on to the bread. Brendan decided to get up, couldn't get back to sleep now. The kids would be up soon and well yeah. He reached for his suit trousers and his favourite black shirt. Buttoning it so you could still see his muscly chest and his cross. He sneaked up behind Ste and kissed his neck softly. _Because boyfriends do that, right? Imma make him feel special. Make today special, i don't know why? He just deserves it. _Brendan thought.

''Hey, your sandwich is here''

''Ah, perfect thank you!'' He said kissing his soft lips.

''Right, i'm gonna check on the kissed. Their not even making a sound, must be sleeping like babies.''

''Lie in for once, eh?''

''Hm''

Ste walked over to the kids bedroom the floor creaking, that floorboard always creaked. It got on Brendan's nerves but hey, when Ste's bum moved in them tracksuit bottoms he could block it out easy another. Ste pushed the door open with one hand the other holding a glass over water and rubbing his tired eyes. The glass dropped. The kids weren't there. _What? NO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY? _

''Steven, what's matter?'' Brendan shouted hearing the glass smash in to a million pieces on the wooden floor. ''STEVEN!''

''The kids, they're gon-'' He couldn't finish he voice wavering

''What do you mean? Gone. Steven?'' Brendan sat up quickly and rushed over to Ste's side, letting the sandwich and the plate drop to the floor. All happiness had gone out of the room, now it was cold, frosty it seemed like the sun had disappeared to.

''Oh my fucking god. It's okay. We'll find them Steven. They might just be outside. Eh?'' He put his arm round his waist seeing tears streaming down Ste's face. ''Eh? Lets look''

''Loo-k at the win-dow.'' Ste said hardly able to get his words out now. The window was smashed, a hammer left on the table. A note attached. ''There's a note on the hammer, Brendan. Who would want to hurt my kids. WHO?''

''I don't..i don't know, Steven.'' Brendan's voice was breaking now also. He moved carefully going to pick up the hammer. Ste stood motionless in the door way not quite sure what to do with himself. ''The note Steven, it says: Hi, i'm guessing you noticed the kids have gone now-'' Ste burst into tears. Brendan tried to carry on ''Surprised you didn't hear there screams. Although they did have ductape around their mouths anyway, Brendan you owe me..you killed my little brother and if this is the only way to get to you. To make you suffer, then so be it. Good Luck, Walker.''

Ste couldn't handle it he burst into more tears and ran into the front room he stood shaking, Brendan followed him.

''Hey, we'll get them back..Steven, baby? Don't worry.''

''HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY TELL ME NOT TO WORRY HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT IT FEELS LIKE. KNOWING MY BABIES ARE IN DANGER KNOWING THAT THEY ARE IN THE HANDS OF SOME SORT OF PHSYCO, EH? DON'T ACT LIKE YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND BRENDAN BECAUSE YOU DON'T'' Ste shouted back, face red with anger. Hatred even. He shoved Brendan so hard he nearly fell over the sofa. Brendan paused. _Didn't understand. Does he not understand how much he went through when he took Deccy? I understand his fucking pain more than any fucker. _Brendan's first reaction was to lash out, punch him, beat him up till he was black and blue. He didn't realize his fists where clenched, he breathed in and out calming himself. He unclenched his fist, composed himself and turned around to face Ste who's eyes were now streaming his beautiful face covered his glistening tears. Brendan stroked his cheek with his thumb.

''I do understand. Declan. We'll get them back, i'll make sure of it.'' He dipped his head and kissed Ste lightly and grabbed his coat ready to leave. Ste grabbed him, nestled his head into Brendan's collarbone.

''I'm sorry, i love you'' whispering in to his coat, holding Brendan so tight.

''Hey, you don't have to apologize, I love you too'' He said lifting Ste's chin up and kissed his forehead. His moustache brushing his hairline. Ste wasn't about to let the only thing the both had left in their lives get away. He held him so tight and Brendan hugged back. Stood in the middle of the room, they swayed. Brendan kissing Ste's head for comfort.

''We'll find them.'' Ste said reassuring him and Brendan.

''We will, i love you'' Brendan whispered.

''I love you'' Ste replied. They stood hugging.


	2. Stay with Me

Stood swaying near the doorway Brendan whispered in to Ste's ear.

''Hey, i better go looking for them.'' He spoke so softly. ''I understand if you want to stay here.''

''Of course i'll come. They're my fuckin' kids Brendan!'' He shouted breaking their hold, pulling away from Brendan

''All right. Jesus Ste, i'm trying here. I'm trying to understand more. I'm trying to help.'' He said walking away grabbing his coat and slinging his arm into the sleeve, nestling his neck in to the big fur collar. ''If you want me to leave, just say the wor-''

''No, i don't! Sorry, i'm just-'' Ste whimpered, whelling up again.

''I know'' Brendan sighed and kissed his forehead.

''I'll go freshen up.''

''I'll start the car''

''Okay.''

Brendan rushed to the car, jumping in and starting the engine. His heart was racing faster than it had in a while. He was..scared. Brendan. Scared. _I don't like this, scared. This is fucking me. No fucking way. Walker better not f hurt them if he has.._ Ste jumped in and slammed the door shut.

''Okay, lets go!'' Brendan wasn't concentrating, he was in his own little world trying to figure out what Walker was trying to do. Trying to predict his next move. ''BRENDAN!''

''Yeah, yeah sorry!'' He pressed hard down on the acceleration pedal. Driving through the village about a hundred times faster than the speed limit. Cheryl was stood outside the Deli, clearly waiting for Ste. Her arms raised she was waving for them to slow down. Slow down. _Slow fucking down._ Brendan slammed on the brakes, both of the men being thrown forward. ''WHAT CHEZ!?'' Brendan shouted out the window so almost have of the village could hear his deep bellowing Irish accent.

''You were going about over a million times the speed limit, do you want to get arrested again, Bren?''

''To be honest, Chez. I couldn't give two fucks, ok.''

''What's the matter with you/ Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?''

''NO LEAH AND LUCAS WEREN'T IN THEIR FUCKING BEDS AND WALKER HAS THEM, OK?'' He shouted at her. He didn't mean to, it just came out. Ste burst in to tears at this. 'Aw, shit. Steven, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean''

''Brendan, what? Oh my God. What can i do?'' Chez asked less calm.

''Help us find them?'' Ste whispered through his tears. Brendan looked forward, he couldn't make eye contact with anyone now. He had to hide his emotions to keep Ste strong. This was what was best for Steven. This helped. Brendan sped off and left Cheryl standing, she ran to her and Nate's car and started it quickly, following her brother, she'd never seen him like that. _Never_.

''How you feeling?'' Brendan managed to squeeze out through gritted teeth holding back his tears. The lump in his throat getting bigger. _Why am i showing emotions? This shouldn't fucking happen. I need to stay fucking strong. Since when does Brendan fucking Brady cry._

''Do you really need to ask that?

''Yeah, i'm um sorry.''

''Its not your fault!'' Ste reassured him.

''That's the thing, Steven. It is.'' Brendan replied, his voice sad. ''Everything i love, everything i have turns to shit. I can't keep hold of it, its like sand slipping through my fingers. Even when i leave my past behind for you. For the kids, to be a better man. It comes crawling back destroying everything it touches. That's what i do, I destroy things. I push people so far away and eventually i push them so far that-''

''Hey, shut up will you? I don't blame you for this. You've changed for me, for the kids. When we get them back, we can be a proper family. Just like we planned. Just like you promised. Ok?'' Ste kissed Brendan's cheek seeing that single tear trickle down his face and on to his mustache. He didn't like seeing Brendan like this, not macho. He wasn't.._Brendan. _

''I have changed, i promise. I love you, Steven.''

''I know you have. I love you too.'' He replied.

''This is Walker's hide out. Scum.'' Brendan said disgust in his voice. ''Kevin told me where he would be, i rang him when you were freshening up''

''He might be lying. Protecting him.''

''He sounded pretty terrified, may as well look around, eh?'' Sounding bad again, like Brendan again. ''You stay in the car while i look, ok?''

''Okay!'' Ste was stubborn, there was no way he was just going to sit there. Brendan got out and looked around what looked like a disused petrol station. Brendan stepped inside a cabin pulling back a curtain that revealed a collage of pictures of him, him and Cheryl, him and Ste..him and Leah and Lucas. He felt a sharp pain in his lower side, he felt cold. His black shirt clinging to his body, it felt wet. He looked down. A knife. Blood. Lots of blood.

Ste sat patiently just as Brendan had instructed, Cheryl pulled up next to him in her car.

''Ste, where's Bren?''

''In there. He's been a while, i'm going to go look for him.''

''Did he tell you to wait, love?''

''Of course he did.'' Ste said stubbornly ''But i ain't just standing round, this is my kids were talking about!''

''Okay, babe. Well, i'm just out here. Shout me if anything is wrong.''

''I will, don't worry.''

Brendan looked around to see blonde hair, chiseled features, an earring in the man's tragus. It was Kevin. Brendan grabbed his face, slammed it against the cabin wall. It shook. Ste paused as he saw the building shaking. He sped up towards the cabin.

Kevin punched Brendan where he had been stabbed just moments ago. Brendan winced, the pain was extraordinary, it was indescribable. Brendan punched him back in the jaw.

''Tell me where Walker is, Kevin. You know how easy it is for someone like me to make your life a living hell'' Punching him again in his gut. ''Where is he, Kevin? Tell me!''

''I can't!'' He whimpered. He was terrified. Walker had warned him about Brendan, how scary he could be. He had to stand his ground. _Pull yourself together Kevin, tell him the wrong address or something. No, he'll fucking know i'm lying. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

''Tell me.'' Brendan said through gritted teeth yet again. Now punching him where it hurt most. Brendan's fist was bleeding. He was losing vision, and blood quickly. He swayed. Kevin pushed him out of the way and ran. Ste was stood in the doorway and pushed Kevin back into the cabin.

''Brendan!'' Ste yelped ''Are you okay? 'Eyar what the fuck have you done Kevin? CHERYL. CHERLY GET IN HERE QUICK'' You could hear the car door slam, Ste turned to Kevin. ''Where the fuck are my kids?'' He picked up the metal pole next to him.

''Steven, I can't see. My eyes. My vision. I'm fucking freezing'' Brendan whimpered. Cheryl ran in and saw Brendan lying on the floor motionless, his face showing nothing but agony.

''BRENDAN! Babe, i'm here don't you worry..shh'' She cradled him, his eyes closing. She put pressure on to his wound and bandaged it up. He winced. This definitively wasn't the Brendan they were used to.

''Ah fucking hell Chez!'' He said softly.

''Kevin, i swear to fucking God. If you don't tell me where my kids are, I will beat you up so fucking much with this metal pole.'' Showing the pole off to him. Ste kind of likes this, proving to Brendan he was a man. Even though, this wasn't the ideal moment. This isn't what he wanted at all.

''Okay, okay. Please don't''

''I won't if you tell me!'' Ste promised.

''He took them to the west block of flats, flat 6, Hyland Road, London. I was meant to meet him after i'd well..killed Brendan'' Ste looked at Brendan, tears forming in his eyes once again.

''London?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''I don't, i don't know.''

Brendan was in agony, Cheryl held him tight. Kevin stood up quickly and ran out. Ste let him go, he had told him all he needed to know and he ran over to Brendan.

''Ste, babe stay with him while i get my phone?''

''Yes 'course, go quick!'' Ste cradled him like Cheryl had, he kissed his forehead, his neck any open skin he saw, he kissed. He was so cold. He couldn't take his eyes of Brendan, he looked innocent..Brendan really wasn't okay. ''Hey, Brendan stay with me okay? I can't do this, any of this without you''

''You did a good job, well done. Have i ever told you i love you?'' He managed to squeeze out, struggling to breathe now.

''Not just a scrawny fuck then?'' He smiled, his eyes scanning over Brendan's face showing the complete opposite of what his smile showed.

''No, you're so much more, _You're my Steven.'' _Brendan said. Suddenly, a pain struck his left side. ''Argh fuck, my argh-''

''Brendan..Brendan stay with me.'' Ste cried. Brendan's breathing slowed. Ste kissing him, Brendan faintly kissing back ''CHERYL! Please'' Ste cried.

''Hello, police, ambulance or fire brigade?'' Cheryl's phone was on speaker. Everything was kind of fading now..going white.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments would be appreciated. Next chapter should be coming soon. **


	3. Vision

**There is very little plot in this. Just talking, and driving and hospitals. The next chapter should be interesting.**

** Thank you for the reviews and follows. First paragraph is written in Brendan's POV**

** I haven't spell checked it properly so ignore stupid spelling mistakes or mis-wordings. If that's a word. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

He couldn't see, his eyes wouldn't focus, everything was mixed in to one big blur. He could hear lots of voices, and loud noises. Posh voices and rough as anything voices, they all mixed in to one. One voice stood out though.

''Is Brendun gunna be ok?'' That was Steven. _His Steven _was right beside him, this made Brendan so much happier. Feel so much better.

''I can't tell you at this stage he seems to be healing well, but the wound is deep. Their is no signs of infection'' That must be the doctor.

''Don't tell me you don't fucking know. You're the doctor.'' Ste shouted.

''Hey Ste, babe. Calm down, i'll get some coffee. You stay with Bren. Sorry about that Doc'' Yeah it was the doctor. Cheryl is here to. Brendan opened his eyes wider trying to focus better, blinking fast to try adjust to the lighting but it wasn't working. A face looked over him, so he closed his eyes. It was a man though. He felt lips on his, it must be Steven. Brendan tried to sit up. A sharp pain struck in his right arm, he'd forgotten about that.

''Hey Cheryl! He's awake. Brendun's awake!'' He shouted through. ''Hey, just lie back down. We'll get the Doc in. Don't move.'' Ste said quietly now.

''No, please. Please don't.'' Brendan whispered.

''Okay, i won't don't worry.'' How was he acting so strong. Steven was shit at hiding his emotions. ''How you feeling?''

''Did you get it out of him? Kevin? Where are they? Where are the kids? We need to go get them Steven, Walker has them. We need to go.'' Brendan said, Ste opened his mouth about to say something probably something that was sensible like 'you can't you're hurt' or 'you aren't going anywhere' but Brendan interrupted ''NOW!'' Brendan was terrified.

''You don't need to go anywhere. You need to get better. I'll go.'' I told you.

''No, Steven. I can't loose you.''

''And i can't loose you'' Ste smiled back, that stupid fucking smile of his. Brendan reached to kiss him but winced at the pain he kept getting in his right side. He went back down, and Ste leant down to kiss him instead. He'd never seen Brendan this week before he was so good at hiding his emotions, even physical pain. He had Ste guessing for years what he really felt, but now he was an open book. Every emotion you could see in his eyes.

''Brendan! You're awake. How you feeling babe?'' Cheryl.

''I've felt worse''

''Told you he was a tough cookie Ste.''

''Mm.'' Ste mumbled.

''Chez, i'm getting out of here as quick as i can ok?''

''No!'' Ste and Cheryl both shouted at the same time. I wish they'd just shut the fuck up and let me explain before they jump in.

''This is my mess. This is my fault. No pain can stop me from picking up the pieces. Now just let me go fucking discharge myself and find Leah and Lucas. I can't loose you two, you're the only people i've got in the world.''

''You won't loose us.'' Ste pleaded.

''I can't risk that. Not again. Not now.''

''Okay. But Brendan don't do anything stupid.'' Cheryl said.

''Me?'' Brendan replied sarcastically with a wiry smile.

''Please?'' Ste said once again.

''Hey, i won't ok?'' Brendan promised.

* * *

Brendan swung his legs over the side of the uncomfortable hospital bed. Ste helped him up and Cheryl held the door for them both. They checked for any Doctors or Nurses. None. Cheryl grabbed Brendan's clothes, right now he was wearing them horrible hospital gowns. They rushed to reception. Checked out and hurried to the car. Ste driving Brendan's Mercedes and Cheryl driving her and Nate's Lexus. Brendan was clutching his wound, it was sore.

''You sure you're ok, Bren?'' Ste said glancing at him. Keeping his eyes on the road.

''I'm fine. This is weird though.'' He said, slight confused tone in his voice.

''What is?'' Same confusion in his.

''Usually, i'm the one driving. I'm the one looking after you. I'm the one asking if you're okay.''

''I know, i feel like a proper man, me.'' He joked back.

''Still a scrawny fuck though'' Brendan laughed.

''Eyar. Shut up. I could beat you in a fight.''

''You have an advantage, i'm wounded.'' Even the slightest bit of happiness had to be shared. They had to keep their hope up, they couldn't let their heads fall. They had to stay happy even for the shortest periods of time. ''I wouldn't want you muscly, you're already to hot with you're chicken arms'' Brendan laughed again.

''I know, what can i say eh? Fit me.'' Ste winked. _That minx, I want him so bad. But i'm dying without the kids. They are part of my world now. I need to get them. NOW. Brendan, what the fuck are you playing at?_ He was thinking hard. Leah and Lucas reminded him of Deccy and Pat.

''Steven, where did Kevin say they where?'' He said. Serious now.

''East London. London Estate. Hyland Road. Flat 6'' Ste said, clogs turning in his head.

''That's where we're going now, right?''

''Of course.'' Ste said, almost angrily. Ste was now the one hiding his emotions. It was the last thing Brendan needed, Ste breaking down on him. He was hurt and not just physically. Ste was dying inside, he was going to crack soon. But not now. His heart felt like it was being ripped up slowly like a piece of paper every second he thought about his beautiful children. They sat in silence for what seemed like ever. Cheryl was still following in the car behind. The SatNav spoke in the woman's voice it was set to, making Brendan and Ste jump.

''You have now reached your destination''

Ste took a deep breath and slowly breathed it out. ''Brendun, we're here.''


	4. Simon Walker

**Sorry for the such late update, my laptop broke then i had to go down to London anyway i won't get in to details, i hope you enjoy.**

** I haven't proof-read this so their might be a few silly spelling errors, ignore them.**

** M x**

* * *

Ste took a deep breath taking all the air from the car and still he was breatheless, Brendan spoke to him calmly he saw how terrified Ste was.

''Steven, i'll go in by myself if you want? I know this'll be hard for you.''

''No Brendan! I have to know they're okay.''

''I understand.'' Brendan took a deep breathe and pressed down on the door handle, he stretch over to get out of the car. His wound still aching when he moved. He shouldn't of left the hospital, not really. Ste was shaking, he wasn't sure what from whether it was anger or concern or sadness or scared probably a bit of everything. Brendan limped round to get Ste's door but he'd already got out. Ste grabbed hold of Brendan's hand pulling him towards the block of flats. _Kevin said flat 6, and he wasn't lying. That's a first for the wee cunt. _There was 8 flats, they looked for the 6 it had a sticker across it 'Simon Walker.'.

''Didn't think Walker was that stupid, you know being an ex cop.''

''Yeah, thats great Bren. But how the fuck do we get in there? He won't opne the door to us will he? Oh yeah, Brendan Brady come in for a cuppa? Ste heres your kids. It's not like his baby sitting is it?'' He still had his sass even in the darkest of times.

''Steven, you've got a similiar voice to Kevin haven't you?''

''Well no not really, i'm from Manchester and he's from um fuck knows.'' Ste said confused at what Brendan was going to make him do.

''Yeah, well he's definetly not Irish is he? So just try talk like Kevin, Steven.'' He said, he was getting angry now. Brendan could feel his heart beat getting faster stronger. He was scared, when was Brendan Brady ever scared. _Fearless _thats how people described him. A _syco, maniac, damaged, a mess._ That's how other people saw him. But he did have a loving side even if it was small, it was getting bigger.

''How was that?'' Ste said. Brendan hadn't been listening, but it'd do. The sound isn't very good on these things anyway.

''Yeah, its fine. Just say the jobs done, i want the money.''

''Money?'' Ste said, really confused now.

''You really think he'd do this for free?''

''Hmm.'' Ste said, making sense of it all now. Brendan pressed the buzzer.

''_Hello?'' _His voice made Brendan's blood boil, he was sweating now. Ste was shaking, he didn't say a word. _''Hello?''_ Simon repeated.

''Yeah, it's me Kevin.'' Ste said. It was strange, he sounded just like him. ''I'e done the job, i want my money.''

_''Really?'' _ Leah screamed in the background. Ste yelped, Brendan put his hand over his mouth. He held Ste in to his shoulder so his cried where muffled by his big coat.

''Shh, we'll get them back soon. Shh.''

''_Well, you better come up then hadn't you.'' _ Simon carried on. The door buzzed and opened for them. Brendan held Ste in his arms, carrying him towards the lift. His wound stinging and hurting. Brendan wincing at the pain. The lift was old and not very stable, but neither of them were able to climb the stairs to the sixth floor. The lift doors opened, and an old man stepped out alchol in hand swaying. Looked at Brendan and Ste in disgust and Brendan could just make out his slurred words

''Faggots.'' Normally, Brendan would of reacted punched him into next week. Taught him a simple lesson. He didn't have time for that now, they needed to get to Leah and Lucas. He shuffled Ste into the lift and cupped his cheeks.

''Hey, hey. Look at me, Steven.'' He whispered, tilting Ste's head so he was looking him straight in the eyes. He bowed his head and kissed him delicately. ''We are going to get them back, we're only a floor away. I promise you. Nothing will happen to them, not whilst i'm here.''

''I love you.'' Ste squeezed out through his sobs.

''I love you too. This is the plan okay? He'll answer the door, i'll surprise him with a lovely punch to the gut.'' He smiled at this thought. ''You run to the kids.''

''Okay, we're at the sixth floor now, Bren.'' He sniffled.

''Lets go then, ey.'' They stepped out. A door separting them from their kids. Brendan thought of them as his own now. He was more of a Dad to them then he ever was his own. He wanted a second chance. This was his second chance. Brendan placed his big hand on the door, took a deep breath inhaling and exhaling slowly then he banged on the door. The door shook. They could hear footsteps, hear cries of the children. Brendan tensed up Ste was shaking anger this time it was anger pure rage. He wanted to beat Walker up, how could he do that to two innocent children? _How? _The door knob turned and the door clicked and it was opened slowly. Walker's hair over his face, Brendan threw a punch right in to his lower stomach. Walker's abs tensed, his face clenched. Winded. Ste ran past him, barging his shoulder.

''Daddy! Help.''

''I'm coming, darling. I'm coming.'' Ste shouted back.

''Hello Brendan, how lovely to see you Bra-'' Before he could finish his sentence Brendan delivered another punch to the stomach winding him more. He kicked him and pushed hikm aside. His wound was hurting now and Walker could see where Kevin had tried and failed. Leah and Lucas were tied p to the side of the bed, hands bound together by thick rope. Ste hurried to untie them.

''Brendan, the knots to tight.''

''Try to loosen it.''

''I'm trying.'' Ste was panicking now, he kissed their foreheads as he tried to untie the knot.

Walker came closer to Brendan. Brendan grabbed Simon by the collar and drove him in to the wall, smashing his head into a picture frame. Walker looked over at Ste and the kids.

''I fed them, and kept them warm.'' He said with a smirk, Brendan kneed him in the balls. Walker let out a scream in pain and returned Brendan a punch in the wound he'd recieved only a day ago. Brendan gritted his teeth trying his best to hide his weaknesses. He carried on giving Walker blows to the face and lower stomach, winding him. Walker returning them. Ste had untied Leah, when Walker through a huge side blow to Brendan's head. Ste turned to look around as Brendan's knees went and the rest of his body clattered to the floor.

''Leah, darling. You try untie your brother. It's just like a shoelace, remember pull both sides for the knot to come out. Eh?'' He kissed he forehead and got up. He pushed Walker in to the wall.

''Aw, isn't this lovely. The boyfriend sticking up for his..boyfriend.'' Walker was almost enjoying this.

''Steven, careful. Walker don't..don't touch him'' Brendan's voice was slurred.

''Aw, how..um lovely.'' Walker smiled again. Ste looked at Brendan, then his kids. Leah trying so hard to untie her brother from the bedside table leg. His face turned. Angry again, full of rage. He wasn't bigger then Walker nor stronger but he pulled out the knife, the knife Kevin dropped after he'd stabbed Brendan. Brendan hadn't even noticed he'd picked it up before they left. Ste grabbed Walker's hand and drove it through not only his hand but the wall to leaving his hand stook to the wall. Ste leant into Walker, so close he could smell his breath. Walker was panting in pain, his had squirming. Ste spoke three simple words into his ear.

''Rot in hell.''

Brendan got back to his feet, his fists clenched ready for the fight. But there wasn't one. Ste had done it. _His scrawny Steven._ Brendan turned to face the kids, Leah had untied the knot. Lucas was hugging Leah, sobbing. Brendan ran over to comfort them, hugging both of them in this big arms. Steven ran over to.

''I love you Daddy Brendan.'' Leah whispered through her tears.

''I love you too beautiful'' He said wiping away her tears and letting Ste hold them.

''Daddy i love you'' They both echoed to Ste, he was smiling. Happy again. Brendan felt a smile on his face, forgetting that Walker was only a step away. He grabbed Ste and held him in a passionate embrace. Ran his fingers through his hair, pulling his head away and pushing his lips on to Ste's. Ste kissed back, their heads moving together in time. Toungues colliding and hearts beating fast. Brendan pulled away.

''You're my everything'' He whispered softly.

''Ew Daddies, get a room.'' Leah squeaked.

Cheryl was waiting for them outside with Nate, she beamed as she saw them. They looked like a family again.


	5. We've got them, now lets go

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, exams and stuff getting in the way. It's here now anyway, hope you enjoy. Some is in Kevins POV some in Brendan's and Ste's. **

** Enjoy.**

* * *

Kevin was walking now, no where in particular. Just thinking. Thinking. Think about Walker, thinking about what he was going to do to him. How could he be so fucking stupid? Why did he tell Ste? Why the _fuck _did he tell Ste? He let his head rule where his feet where going, because he was a the train station. The ticket booth was right in front of him. He didn't even think, he bought that ticket to London. Thinking. _Again_. He's going to kill me, properly kill me. This won't just be an unfulfilled threat Walker throws out when he's pissed off, he _will_ follow this through because _i_ gave away his location, _i_ told Ste where to go. Kevin knows how dangerous Brendan is even when he's wounded. Ste also. That look in Ste's eye, he was ready to kill, he wasn't going to think twice. If he gets like that with Walker, what's going to stop him? He knew Brendan wouldn't. He didn't realise how much and how long he'd been thinking, but he heard the speaker:

''Last stop. London: Trafalgar Square".

Kevin jumped up automatically, but then stopped suddenly, walking slowly towards the door to the platform, placing his foot steadily on to it. Shaking now, he was fucking shaking. Scared, that's an understatement he was terrified, _petrified. _Heart beating fast. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING? _Right, i can get right back on that train, get off wherever it takes me? He won't be able to find me, right? He was panicking thinking to much. Turning around but the train set back on its way, leaving Kevin swaying. Sweating. Scared.

* * *

Ste clung to Brendan pulling him in to the elevator. Cheryl was still waiting outside in her car, she was on the phone to Nate but she put it down as soon as she saw them. Ste holding Brendan upright, the kids holding hands behind them. Cheryl got out the car quickly, running over to them. Her blonde hair jumping up and down against her back.

''Brendan! Love, are you okay?'' she spoke loudly.

''Mhmm'' is all he could mange. Ste held him tighter, but Brendan flinched feeling his wounds piercing pain again, so he loosened his grip and pulled him to _their_ car. He rested Brendan against the passenger seat door and Cheryl cam over to him.

''Hey love, how you feeling? What happened up there? Where's Walker? Shit, is he going to come after us? Wait, is he even alive?'' To many question for Brendan's head to cope with.

''Chez, just..please..just shush'' He whispered. Ste lifted Lucas up in to his car seat and fastening Leah's seat belt. Brendan was watching them, he didn't even realise he was until Cheryl spoke again.

''You really love them don't you?'' She smiled.

''Yeah, yeah. I guess i do. I'd just do anything for them you know? This is like my second chance, and i ain't planning on wasting it.''

''Oh, what's this you ain't wasting?'' Ste said, sauntering over to him. It's like he'd forgotten what he'd just done moments ago.

''His sec-'' Cheryl began.

''Nufin'. Nothing, Steven.'' Brendan spoke.

''Right, i'll get in the car. Going back to yours Ste?''

''Yeah, i guess. Bren is that ok?''

''Why wouldn't it be?''

''I don't know?'' He pulled a face at Cheryl mimicking Brendan's blunt attitude. He understood though, he felt the same. He was just better at hiding this side of his emotions. Brendan was better at hiding pain. This wasn't pain, this wasn't even a proper emotion. Brendan stepped away from the door he was leaning on and Ste opened it, moving Brendan towards the passenger seat inside.

''I'm driving'' Brendan whispered. Breathless.

''Your in no fit state t' be drivin'. Get in that passenger seat, now..Brendan!'' He said sternly.

''Seriously, Ste you haven't even got a license!'' He said back calmly.

''Yeah, well i haven't snuck out of hospital and refuse to go back. I don't have a huge stab wound in my abs, 'ave i? So shut up, right?''

Brendan couldn't be bothered to argue. Not now. So he opened the door and slumped down slowly into his seat. _The passenger seat._ Ste sat down next to him, hands firmly on the wheel, checking all the mirrors and finally putting his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

Kevin was in the taxi now, he wasn't far away from the flat. Would Brendan still be there? Would Walker be okay? Would any of them still be alive, or would it be a complete bloodbath? Shit, what about the kids. He was over thinking, his head about to physically explode. Feeling queasy from these thoughts. His head spinning, his body swaying. He was looking out the front window, looking where he was going. His mum, when they got along, told him to look forward when you felt carsick. This wasn't carsickness but it might help anyway, but a car caught his eye. That was Brendan's. That one in front was Cheryl's. _FUCK NO NO NO! _

_ ''Mate, _what's the number plate on that car in front?'' He couldn't even fake being calm here, he was sweating.

''GO3 AB5, you okay? You seem a little shaking, mate.'' He was clearly from the London area, he's southern accent clear.

''Shit. Shit. Shit.''

''You all right?'' He didn't reply. ''Mate?''

''Yeah, yeah. Just keep going''

''Okay.''

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _Something has happened to Walker. Kevin recognised this street, his recognised the flat as well. The taxi driver, his name tag said Brandon, just me fucking look..Kevin thought, trying to forget Brendan is pretty hard with that staring him in the face. 'Brandon' pulled in, near the door of the block of flats. Kevin took a deep breath and stepped out of the taxi, chucking the money aimlessly on to the passenger seat in front. The taxi driver drove off leaving him alone again.


End file.
